1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water control devices and more particularly pertains to a new water temperature and level regulator for controlling a level, temperature and other parameters of water within a basin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water control devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, water control devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art water control devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,414; U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,141; U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,780; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,516; U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,986; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,485.
In these respects, the water temperature and level regulator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling a level, temperature and other parameters of water within a basin.